1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rear view mirror for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 197 43 107 C2 discloses an exterior rear view mirror for a vehicle. The mirror has a separation edge on the bottom side of a mirror housing. The separation edge is formed by a curvature in front of a boundary wall of the housing, and a longitudinal trough is formed between the separation edge and the boundary wall. An encircling groove adjoins the longitudinal trough at a distance from the front edge of the mirror housing. The encircling groove and the separation edge with the longitudinal trough are intended to prevent rainwater from passing onto the reflector surface of the mirror.
It is the object of the invention to provide an exterior rear view mirror for a motor vehicle that reduces a soiling tendency of the mirror glass during travel in the rain and that avoids wind noises.